Antonio Moreno (actor)
thumb|Antonio Moreno (actor). Antonio Moreno (Madrid, España, 26 de septiembre de 1887 - Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos, 15 de febrero de 1967) fue un actor español. Su nombre verdadero era Antonio Garrido Monteagudo Moreno. Conocido en inglés a veces como 'Tony Moreno', fue uno de los 'sex-symbol' y más famosos actores de la era muda del cine, compartiendo cartel con actrices como Greta Garbo, Pola Negri, Gloria Swanson o Clara Bow. Primeros Años Antonio Moreno nació en Madrid, España, en 1887, aunque su infancia transcurrió en Andalucía. Hijo de padre militar, quedó huérfano muy pequeño. Por razones económicas emigraría con su madre a Estados Unidos a la edad de quince años. Una vez en Estados Unidos, trabajó en una compañía de gas y electricidad, sin manifestar ningún interés por el cine. En 1910, regresa temporalmente a España donde conoce a la actriz Helen Ware, quien lo convence para probar suerte como actor de teatro; al principio en sólo en papeles secundarios a causa de su acento español. Debutaría poco después en el cine mudo, y en 1913 firmaría un contrato con Vitagraph que lo convertiría en uno de los actores más cotizados del cine mudo y, junto a Rodolfo Valentino, uno de los llamados 'Latin lovers'. Hollywood Tras varios papeles secundarios y de extra, Moreno pronto llegó a interpretar papeles protagonistas junto a otros de los actores y actrices más cotizados del momento. Así llegarían películas como La casa del odio (The house of hate, 1918) junto a Pearl White, My American wife (1922) con Gloria Swanson, La tierra de todos (The temptress, 1926), dirigida por Fred Niblo con Greta Garbo como protagonista, Mare nostrum (1926) de Rex Ingram junto a Alice Terry o uno de sus mayores éxitos, la película Ello (It, 1927), una comedia romántica dirigida por Clarence G. Badger con los actores Gary Cooper y Clara Bow; película que acuñaría el término 'It girl'. Moreno trabajó para Vitagraph, Paramount y Metro Goldwyn Mayer, y también dirigió varias películas; la primera, en 1920, llamada The veiled mystery, y posteriormente varias películas en México. Con la llegada del cine sonoro o 'talkies' su carrera comenzó a decaer debido a su fuerte acento, por lo que empezó a doblar películas al español e incluso rodó una película en España: María de la O, dirigida por Francisco Elías junto a Carmen Amaya y Pastora Imperio. Vida personal En 1923, Moreno se casó con Daisy Canfield Danziger, una dama viuda de la alta sociedad de la que se divorciaría en 1933. Ambos vivían en una lujosa mansión llamada Crestmount. Moreno falleció el 15 de febrero de 1967 debido a un ataque de apoplejía cuando tenía 79 años. Está enterrado en el cementerio Forest Lawn Memorial Park de de Los Ángeles, California. Filmografía * Iola’s Promise (1912) * The Voice of the Millions (1912) * His Own Fault (1912) * An Unseen Enemy (1912) * Two Daughters of Eve (1912) * So Near, Yet So Far (1912) * The Musketeers of Pig Alley (1912) * Oil and Water (1913) * A Misunderstood Boy (1913) * No Place for Father (1913) * A Cure for Suffragettes (1913) * By Man’s Law (1913) * The House of Discord (1913) * Judith of Bethulia (1914) * Strongheart (1914), como Frank Nelson, primer papel protagonista * Too Many Husbands (1914) * The Accomplished Mrs. Thompson (1914) * Fogg’s Millions (1914) * Memories in Men’s Souls (1914) * Men and Women (1914) * The Loan Shark King (1914) * Under False Colors (1914) * Sunshine and Shadows (1914) * The Song of the Ghetto (1914) * Politics and the Press (1914) * The Persistent Mr. Prince (1914) * The Peacemaker (1914) * The Old Flute Player (1914) * The Ladies’ War (1914) * John Rance, Gentleman (1914) * In the Latin Quarter (1914) * His Father’s House (1914) * The Hidden Letters (1914) * Goodbye Summer (1914) * The Island of Regeneration (1915) * The Dust of Egypt (1915) * A Price for Folly (1915) * On Her Wedding Night (1915) * Youth (1915) * The Quality of Mercy (1915) * The Park Honeymooners (1915) * The Night of the Wedding (1915) * A ‘Model’ Wife (1915) * Love’s Way (1915) * The Gypsy Trail (1915) * Anselo Lee (1915) * Kennedy Square (1916) * The Supreme Temptation (1916) * The Shop Girl (1916) * The Tarantula (1916) * The Devil’s Prize (1916) * Rose of the South (1916) * Susie, the Sleuth (1916) * She Won the Prize (1916) * The Magnificent Meddler (1917) * Her Right to Live (1917) * Money Magic (1917) * Aladdin from Broadway (1917) * Captain of the Gray Horse Troop (1917) * A Son of the Hills (1917) * By Right of Possession (1917) * The Angel Factory (1917) * The Mark of Cain (1917) * The Naulahka (1918) * The House of Hate (1918) * The First Law (1918) * The Iron Test (1918) * Perils of Thunder Mountain (1919) * The Veiled Mystery (1920) * The Invisible Hand (1920) * Three Sevens (1921) * The Secret of the Hills (1921) * A Guilty Conscience (1921) * My American Wife (1922) * Look Your Best (1923) * Lost and Found on a South Sea Island (1923) * The Trail of the Lonesome Pine (1923) * The Exciters (1923) * The Spanish Dancer (1923) * Flaming Barriers (1924) * Bluff (1924) * Tiger Love (1924) * Hello Frisco (1924) * The Border Legion (1924) * The Story Without a Name (1924) * Learning to Love (1925) * Her Husband’s Secret (1925) * One Year to Live (1925) * Mare Nostrum (1926) * Beverly of Graustark (1926) * The Temptress (1926) * Love's Blindness (1926) * The Flaming Forest (1926) * It (1927) * Venus of Venice (1927) * Come to My House (1927) * Madame Pompadour (1927) * The Whip Woman (1928) * Nameless Men (1928) * The Midnight Taxi (1928) * Adoration (1928) * Synthetic Sin (1929) * The Air Legion (1929) * Careers (1929) * Romance of the Rio Grande (1929) Filmografía como director * Revolución (también llamada La sombra de Pancho Villa), 1933 * Águilas frente al sol, 1932 * Santa, 1932 * The veiled mystery, 1920 Enlaces externos * 3.htm Españoles en Hollywood: Antonio Moreno * Biografía en alohacriticon.com * Ficha en Internet Movie Data Base * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-ckiUQJy1M&feature=PlayList&p=66DF253A3B7933B5&playnext=1&playnext from=PL&index=37 Película La tierra de todos, con Greta Garbo] Categoría:Nacidos en 1887 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1967 Categoría:Actores de España Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Madrileños de:Antonio Moreno en:Antonio Moreno fr:Antonio Moreno it:Antonio Moreno la:Antonius Moreno pl:Antonio Moreno sv:Antonio Moreno